Diary of a Pirate Kid
by Shiazen
Summary: Luffy mendapat sebuah buku diary dari Ace. Apa saja yang ditulis olehnya? Warning: AU, gaje, penistaan chara. RnR, CnC?


Weheee... Fic yang terlintas di kepalaku waktu abis nonton diary of a whimpy kid. Sebenernya pengen bikin fic yang charanya jarang, tapi bikin ini dulu lah sebelum idenya ilang :P

Okeh, cekidot!

* * *

**Diary of a Pirate Kid**

Disclaimer: Andai OP punyaku TT_TT *dibakar oda-sensei*

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, penistaan akut pada chara.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stylist**

Luffy memandang benda di tangannya dengan ekspresi jijik. Mata hitamnya melihatnya seolah benda itu adalah makhuk asing dari zaman purbakala(?). Ia tidak mempercayai akan apa yang ada di tangannya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terfikirkan akan dimilikinya.

Benda apakah itu, yang telah membuat bajak laut muda ini takjub atau lebih tepatnya cengo bukan kepalang? Mari kita lihat. Di tangan bocah dengan topi jerami itu, terdapat sebuah buku berukuran seperti buku catatan dengan sampul berwarna merah. Di sampulnya terdapat tulisan 'Diary' dengan font Brandley Hand Writting, 14(?). Dengan ragu-ragu, dibukannya sampul diary itu.

"Bodoh," Luffy menutup diary itu dan melemparnya kesamping. "Memangnya kenapa aku membutuhkannya?" kata Luffy seperti anak muda sekarang yang berkata 'Nggak banget gitu loh!'

'Luangkanlah waktumu untuk mengisinya. Dengan begitu kau bisa lebih tenang,' terngiang kembali kata-kata Ace saat memberi diary itu. Ya, memang Ace; kakak angkatnya itulah yang memberinya buku yang dianggap Luffy 'terkutuk' itu.

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya, "Huh," ia memungut diary yang ia lempar tadi. Walaupun diary nista itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk seorang bajak laut kuat, keren, imut, menawan- stop! Author mau muntah dulu- diary itu adalah pemberian Ace. Dan Luffy tahu anak buah Whitebeard itu pasti punya maksud yang baik. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba?

Maka Luffy membuka sampul diary itu. Halaman pertama. "Sudah, tulis saja!" Luffy mengambil nafas berat. Ia pun mulai menulis.

_Buku merah menyebalkan atau diary menjengkelkan. Aku tidak yakin harus menulis apa tapi jika bukan karena Ace, nasibmu akan berakhir di laut_- "Agh!" Luffy mencoret kertasnya. Teriakan sebal menjadi back sound ketika kertas disobek secara dramatis(?). Luffy menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mulai menulis lagi.

_Dear diary_...

"Egh," Luffy tercekat, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia tulis. "Sudah, lanjutkan saja!" Luffy masih bermonolog ria.

_Hari ini ada yang aneh dengan Usopp. Umm, dia memang selalu aneh- aneh sekali malah, tapi kali ini lebih aneh lagi! Ia tampaknya sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu terhadap rambutnya. Jujur saja ya, daripada rambutnya, aku lebih memperhatikan hidungnya itu lho! Aku teringat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di desa syrup. Pikiranku saat melihat usopp adalah 'wah, dia seperti pinokio!'. Begitu pula wajahnya yang terlihat dungu. Dia bilang ingin mengubah rambutnya menjadi tren masa kini. Aku tidak yakin akan pilihannya, tapi seluruh kru memberikan pendapat._

_Zoro menyarankan Usopp untuk mengubah rambutnya seperti model rambut yang dimiliki tokoh kartun bernama sassy atau sasky apalah aku lupa. Yang jelas model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Tampaknya Zoro terobsesi pada tokoh kartun itu, makanya ia suka sekali pada pedang._

_Kalau Sanji menyarankan Ussop untuk mengubah rambutnya seperti Justin Bieber(?). Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ussop jadinya. Mungkin akan semakin mirip dengan pinokio?_

_Nami menyarankan model rambut seperti Robin Hood. Alasannya, Robin Hood adalah pencuri yang tangguh(?). Tapi mungkin Usopp pantas diberi potongan rambut seperti itu._

_Robin menyarankan agar rambutnya diubah seperti Bon Jovi(?). Oke, rambut Usopp memang sudah seperti Bon-san(?)._  
_Chopper menyarankan model rambut seperti domba kenalannya, sedangkan aku menyarankan untuk tidak usah diubah._

_Tapi akhirnya ia tidak jadi mengubah potongan rambutnya. Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya, mengubah rambutnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya tampan mendadak. Ia pun kembali sibuk dengan panahnya. Yah, itulah yang aku suka darinya. Kemampuan memanahnya._

_Tapi seandainya aku ganti potongan rambut, enaknya seperti apa ya? Ah, bodoh. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur..._

Luffy menutup diarynya. "Tidak buruk juga," katanya sambil menaruh diary itu di bawah bantalnya. "Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, terutama Usopp,"

**End of chapter 'Stylist'**

* * *

Muahaha. Gila? Tentu. Garing? Apa lagi. XDD. Apa fic ini perlu dilanjutkan? Soalnya aku punya ide untuk chara OP lain dalam diary Luffy. XDD. Di sini Luffy mendiskripsikan orang lain dan berpendapat gaje. Mungkin chapter depan ia bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Review anda yang menentukan! Review?


End file.
